mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 244: Slimefoot
"Slimefoot" was originally released on March 23, 2015. Description We're wrapping up the MaxFunDrive the only way we know how: By talking about Garfield, urinal footwear and sexual reactions to The Flash. If that doesn't deserve your hard-earned dollars, we don't know what will. Suggested Talking Points Super Rich, Garbage House, Cat Enema, Pizza Warlock, Nerdgasm, Japanese Courtesy Sandals, Glamping, Olderwear Outline 07:54 - My sister in law is a notorious re-gifter, even of used item. She once gave me a partially burned candle, food from her own freezer, and four half-used bottles of dishwashing soap as housewarming gifts. Even when a present is new, she'll tell me it's a re-gift and why she didn't want it. Should I refuse her unwanted junk, or would that make me as ruder as her? -- Looking A Re-Gift Horse In The Mouth 18:13 - Y - Sent in by Carrie PoppyFrom Oh No Ross & Carrie, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Peter Popoff miracle water to cure obese cat? hi my cat sammy is a male cat 6 years old but he is very obese because he loves butter. i am christian and i noticed peter popoof said on tv that his miracle spring water which he manufracture can produce miracle such as richs or cure health problems. the prophit sent me some of that water after I wroute him a latter. Do i por it on sammy or should he drink it? I want to ask the people who use this miracle water before. 28:01- Recently I helped my friend (she's also an MBMBaMbino) move into a new apartment, where he will be living with a classmate of ours (let's call her Sheryl). My friend didn't have that much stuff to move (but no, really - like one trip in a Toyota Rav4); however, Sheryl had a big moving truck, my Rav4, and multiple trips of her Civic worth of stuff. Here's where the problem lies: she asked me if I would help, since she was already helping my friend move in, and she would "get us pizza." After a couple of hours moving her stuff out of her old place, her and her boyfriend started eating cold pizza from the night before, and offered us some, which we ate like man beasts - one slice each, and we're both around two hundred and fifty pounds. We then moved all of her stuff to her new apartment. She invited my friend and me to lunch at an Applebee's-like establishment (there is no place like the 'bee's, but moving on). Even when we sat down, she said something about buying, but when the checks came she had them split and we each had to pay for our own lunches. I'm right for being annoyed, right, or was the cold pizza that I got "caveat emptor", and inviting us to lunch was just because we were there when they were making plans. -- Contemplating Contractual Compensation In Concord 34:08 - MaxFunDrive 42:09 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is there any science to a nerdgasm? Ok so I was watching the flash Major spoilers for the flash When wells said that he was hunter zolomon I had a crazy nerdgasam it felt so real I was wondering if there is any science or research supporting this 48:56 - Brothers, I work at a very large company with a very lax dress code. Somebody in my building takes things a bit too far - he never wears shoes or socks. At times I see him in our cafeteria with naked feet, and even worse there have been times when I have seen him at the urinal without any barrier between his feet and everything else. How can I let this very casual acquaintance know that this is not okay, even if it does still fit in our dress code. -- Mortified In Madison 55:11 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How can i "glamp" my tent? Like glamping, but do it yourself? I am going camping and i always see this glamourous camping, but i want to glam up my tent, but not make it cheesy. How can I?? 61:18 - MaxFunDrive 66:14 - Question: when is the right time to throw out a pair of underwear? Should you be waiting until it is undeniably unrecoverable and ripped and stained? What if they're mostly serviceable with only a small tear or a small mark, or just a bit faded. I don't want to be wasteful, but I also don't want to be economical to the point of being disgusting. -- Pantsless In Perry 71:32 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Throwing Shade, Rendered, Oh No Ross & Carrie, The Flop House, Pop Rocket 75:08 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Timelordess, who asks: Not actually a question.....James Spader? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Ira Wray Category:Zoe Kinsky